Huis clos dans les toilettes des filles
by Edraan
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter son Sectusempra ? Ce qui se passe dans les toilettes des filles reste dans les toilettes des filles. Harry plus puissant, légèrement OOC (toujours Gryfondor et totalement dédié à la cause mais aussi un peu Serpentard sur les bords).


Prologue : Crucio

\- _Crucio_!

Harry fut projeté contre la porte d'un des cabinets qui explosa sous la force du coup. Un morceau de bois de l'épaisseur d'un poing lui écorcha la hanche et le haut de la jambe. Il sentit des échardes s'enfoncer dans son bras alors sa peau raclait la partie de la porte explosée tenant encore sur les gongs grinçants.

La porcelaine ébréchée vola au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'un voile de douleur s'abattait sur lui. Sa baguette gisait loin de lui, hors de portée. Ses doigts se crispèrent et son dos s'arqua malgré le choc qui l'avait engourdit. Il se sentit glisser au sol, tel un pantin. Et alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, ne pouvant même pas haleter après que tout l'air de ses poumons aient été expulsé de son corps de force, il prit conscience d'une chose très importante.

La douleur cinglante le secoua encore quelques secondes avant de s'estomper.

A quelques pas de là, la baguette toujours tendue, pantelant et les yeux écarquillés, Draco Malfoy prenait pleine consciente de la portée de son geste. Assommé par le choc, il resta figé de stupeur. Sa main tremblait et un tic agitait le coin de sa bouche. Quand le corps de Potter retomba sur le sol, encaissant la fin du sort, il reprit contenance. Son visage se tordit en une grimace alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Cependant, il les sentit tout de même dévaler son visage et les essuya rageusement avec sa manche.

 _Ça n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin._

Draco se demanda quand tout cela avait commencé. Quelques minutes avant, lorsqu'il avait prit conscience de la présence de Potter ? Non, plus loin que ça … Lorsqu'il avait prit la marque ? Etait-ce de sa faute tout ça ? Ne se haïssaient-ils pas depuis un temps plus ancien encore ? Première année, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main et que Potter l'avait humilié publiquement en la refusant ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas serré sa main ? _Pourquoi_ ? Cliché même de la lutte entre Serpentards et Gryfondors avant même d'avoir été répartis … Peut être était-ce ça ? La lutte entre maisons ? Une haine ancestrale. Ou plus récente ? Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait créé cet affrontement ou avait-il seulement réveillé la haine latente entre les mythiques maisons de Poudlard ?

Est-ce ça qui était allé trop loin ? Lui lançant se sort innommable contre un camarade de cours ? Son rival, son ennemi. Beaucoup trop loin. Il aurait pu … Draco se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol des toilettes.

… _le tuer._

Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues sales. Il tenait toujours sa baguette dans son poing crispé mais il n'y faisait même pas attention. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Harry qui reprenait sa respiration.

Allongé sur le ventre, Harry entreprit de se retourner pour pouvoir accéder à plus d'air. Sa hanche hurlait tout comme son bras ensanglanté. L'eau fuyant avait inondé le sol et le sang dessinait une arborescence rouge qui suivait les joints entre les carreaux. Harry cracha au sol le liquide métallique qui lui emplissait la bouche. Il s'était mordu la langue mais il le sentait à peine. Cela ne semblait pas trop grave. En revanche l'engourdissement de sa jambe gauche l'inquiétait un peu plus. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui occupait le plus son esprit.

 _Pas si douloureux …_ Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre se lèvres douloureuses. Immédiatement, il le regretta alors qu'une toux irrépressible embrasa sa cage thoracique. Une grimace de douleur déforma momentanément son visage alors que le rire reprenait. Il avait réussi à se mettre sur le dos mais son rire accompagné de toux l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Le sang battant à ses oreilles ne lui permettait pas non plus d'entendre Malfoy et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais rien ne venait. L'autre garçon ne semblait pas vouloir s'acharner sur lui.

Alors que sa respiration revenait, des crises de rire secouèrent son corps par intermittence. Aucune joie ne transparaissait. Un peu de tristesse, _et un peu d'espoir peut être ?_

\- Tu aimes ça …

Draco, stupéfait d'entendre Potter rire, aurait voulu mettre plus de hargne dans sa voix. Il était abasourdi … _Personne ne riait après un sort de ce genre !_ Personne sauf peut être un malade mental, un fou. Est-ce que Potter était fou ? Il devait sans doute l'être pour croire pouvoir se dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne et espérer gagner. Il devait être fou pour penser qu'il survivrait à cette guerre alors que l'un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde ne vivait que du désir de le tuer !

Cette rage destructrice aurait terrassé plus d'une personne. Draco aurait sans doute vécu dans la peur la plus terrible de tomber un jour entre les mains sanglantes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Potter devait assurément être fou. Et sans doute était-ce pour cette raison que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait tenir ce rôle. _Héro._ Sauveur.

Le goût amer de la jalousie lui emplit la bouche. Jalousie mal placée. Qui voudrait réellement de la place de Potter ? Qui ? Pas lui. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que quelqu'un d'autre soit _plus important_ que lui. Envie.

Honteux, Draco retourna son venin contre la seule autre personne autour de lui. Car Potter riait toujours et il n'y avait aucunement matière à rire.

\- Tu aimes ça !

Le cri étranglé n'eut aucun effet la seconde fois non plus. Harry cracha à nouveau mais cette fois-ci moins de sang vint s'ajouter à la salive. Ça n'était donc pas si grave après tout. Sa langue le lançait vaguement mais il se sentait tout de même capable de parler. Il se hissa lentement à l'aide de ses coudes pour se placer en position assise. L'entreprise lui arracha un râle qui eut pour effet bénéfique de calmer son rire.

Se concentrant pour se traîner jusqu'à une paroi solide qui puisse supporter son dos, la crise de nerf acheva de passer. Sa jambe continuait de le faire souffrir et il doutait de pouvoir tenir debout maintenant que l'adrénaline avait déserté son corps et que le contrecoup semblait vouloir l'emporter vers le sommeil.

Arrivé dans une position plus confortable, il se tourna vers Malfoy. Il resta en silence quelques secondes, attendant que sa tête cesse de tourner. Ses lunettes restées miraculeusement accrochées à son visage n'étaient pour autant pas bien placées. D'un mouvement hésitant, il les recala du mieux qu'il pu et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'enfin pouvoir juger de la situation.

Malfoy le regardait, à genoux sur le sol en face de lui. Des larmes semblaient s'écouler sur ses joues tandis que, les sourcils froncés, il lui rendait son regard. Il semblait en bien meilleur état que lui bien que misérable. Sa tenue autrefois impeccable pendait sur son corps maigre et l'eau avait imbibé tout le bas de sa robe. Sa cravate n'était plus aussi serrée et son col était même un peu déchiré.

Harry imaginait sans peine à quoi lui-même devait ressembler. Ses vêtements déchirés, faisant de larges tâches sombres là où l'eau s'était infiltrée, s'étaient teintés d'une couleur moins naturelle avec le sang s'écoulant de sa blessure à la hanche. Un de ses verres s'était fêlé aussi. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir.

Il sourit, se rappelant ce qui l'avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Draco se renfrogna en voyant le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Potter. Quoi ? Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans tout ça ! Draco voulu frapper Potter, lui faire ravaler son sourire d'inconscient, sa bravoure. C'était de sa faute tout ça ! Cette manie de croire qu'il s'en sortirait toujours, que la chance serait toujours de son côté … ça avait toujours irrité Draco.

-Assez … chuchota-t-il. Mais Harry sourit de plus belle. Arrête ça !

Le regard de Harry se durcit, percevant la menace dans la voix du garçon. Il ouvrit la main et appela sa baguette de toutes ses forces. Elle tressaillit un instant, comme hésitante, avant de se diriger vers son propriétaire. Malfoy, concentrant sa haine sur son ennemi ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

Il empoigna le morceau de bois dès que celui-ci fut à portée et le brandit vers son adversaire. Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de régir que tout son corps se stupéfixia. Seul l'étonnement de son visage trahit son état d'esprit à l'instant où le sort l'avait atteint. Harry détourna le regard pour se tourner vers la porte des toilettes qu'il ferma d'un sort. Plongeant au fond de lui-même, il invoqua un sortilège capable de résister à une tentative d'ouverture des deux côtés de la porte excepté venant de lui. Il invoqua ensuite des sorts sensés protéger l'intimité de la pièce. Ils pourraient parler sans être dérangés pendant un temps.

Et Harry n'avait besoin que de ça : un peu de temps.

Se désintéressant toujours de Malfoy, Harry opéra quelques soins sur son corps. L'habitude de finir à l'infirmerie l'avait endurcit mais il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Ce qu'il venait de se passer changeait tout et il n'allait pas laisser l'occasion lui échapper. L'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien et qui pourrait à terme avoir une grande incidence sur le reste de la guerre.

Il se devait d'essayer. Non, il devait _réussir_.

Alors que ses forces revenaient peu à peu, il se redressa et se mit debout. Une main posée contre le mur, il tenta de trouver son équilibre. Il secoua un peu sa jambe mais un éclair de douleur le traversa. Il n'irait pas loin comme ça. Tant pis, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller très loin de toute façon.

Il s'approcha de Malfoy qui était toujours figé dans son étonnement au milieu de la pièce. Il ne pouvait que boiter mais cela lui importait peu. Au moins pouvait-il marcher. Arrivé à la hauteur de son camarade, il se pencha difficilement et lui retira sa baguette des mains. Le retour fut un peu plus difficile, sa jambe supportant mal l'exercice. Il se rassit ensuite, serrant étroitement les deux baguettes dans sa main.

\- Bon, il est tant de parler un peu tout les deux. Et Merlin sait que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Je vais te libérer. Mais ne t'avise pas de croire que je ne vais pas te stupéfixier à l'instant même où tu redeviendras une menace. Et ce même si je suis le seul à voir cette menace. Tu restes assis où tu es. Tu ne bouges pas. On verra après si je t'autorise à te déplacer. Mais va falloir le mériter Malfoy. Pas d'insulte, pas de cris hystériques.

Potter pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et défit l'emprise du sort.


End file.
